challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolita Prismfurth
Appearance Lolita has a slender build and stands at a height below average. She sports blue hair, with bangs that hang almost into her eyes and the rest drapes around her back and shoulders, reaching about mid back. The top is a darker blue and it blends into a light blue the farther you progress, furthermore there is a bit of a curl to the bottom. She also has a pair of bright blue eyes that sit behind a pair of square-framed glasses and seem to shine no matter what she’s doing. She has rather pale-pinkish skin, but the most remarkable thing is her nails. They are longer then one would expect, always seem to be perfectly manicured, and each have a color of the rainbow on them (thumb – green, index – red, middle – yellow, ring – blue, pinkie – orange). Clothing She has a rather… odd sense of style. In her hair she usually has some sort of headband that is an ever-changing color, as well as eight different colored ribbons – four on each side – that are clipped to her hair by a star clip. On her left wrist sits a multitude of different colored bracelets, on her right index finger sits a thick ring that is rainbow in color, on her right arm sits a rainbow colored arm warmer, but only on her right arm. She wears a blue school-girl skirt that barely reaches mid thigh with a brown belt that has a large star resting on her right side and a cute rainbow keychain with a small brown leather pouch on her left that she uses to hold her Light Pen and her case that holds her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. Her shirt is a half shirt that is white with two black and white checkered lines down the front (one right down each side of her chest). A black and white, thick checkered tie that has a yellow star on the end, and a sleeveless half-vest that is blue all the way up to her shoulders where it turns – you guessed it – colorful, sits over her half-shirt. One her feet are a pair of brown ankle boots of the same color as her belt that look well loved and exceedingly beat up, but she loves them very much. Other When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair in a messy bun or ponytail to keep it out of her face. Personality Lolita has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in brawls and such as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, forgiving just about any slight or injustice as long as the person truly feels remorse. At times, Lolita can be manipulative, having no qualms in getting people to do what she wants if she feels it is the only way to protect herself in situations she knows she would otherwise be unprepared for. She is also quite mature, even though her outward appearance may show otherwise. Lolita is characterized by her love for reading, many times easily picked out in a room because she is the one sitting in the corner quietly reading, her glasses perched on the very tip of her pert little nose as she devours whatever book is in her hands and forgets about everything going on around her. She is a gentle, kind female who loves the people around her and feels that everyone has goodness in them, even though she’s been shown otherwise several times. Biography Lolita grew up in an orphanage of sorts, her only sanctuary the many thousands of books that where shelved. She grew up immersing herself in the written word, sometimes skipping meals and forgetting to sleep because she was so involved in the story she was presently reading. By the age of eight she could read faster than most adults and most people just figured it was practice. By the time she was ten she started dressing eclectically, loving bright colors and lots of them, wearing as many of them as possible to combat the dusty, plain area that was her living space. When she turned twelve she performed her first bit of magic, accidentally conjuring a tiny water script after one of her beloved books was knocked to close to the flame. After this she couldn't get enough of it and began practicing in secret in her private haven that was her library. By the time she was sixteen she'd left the "orphanage" and headed out on her own to find a guild. She found a few and hung around, but ultimately decided they weren't for her and continued looking. Two years later she found herself in front of Phoenix Ash and loved the name and their symbol so much that she bounced in and asked to join. She doesn't take any jobs that require muscle because she knows there's the possibility that she can't finish them, and she refuses to fail, so until she finds herself a team that needs a smart girl with creativity and cleverness, she takes jobs that require finesse and brains, over ones that take high levels of magic and bronze. Magic Solid Script – True to her boundless interest in books, Lolita’s Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Lolita performs gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. Basically the user materializes solid words in their depicted form (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent. The words produced actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. Solid Script can also be used to counter similar types of Magic. Polyglot - Lolita is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she is capable of nullifying barriers and overwriting rune compositions. Weapons/Equipment/Magic Gale-Force Reading Glasses - a simple pair of glasses with elongated lenses and a dark, mildly large frame, whose only unique feature is the image of a small wing, surrounded by a pair of little hearts, present on the left lens. Light Pen - takes the form of a normal-looking, light-colored pen with a mildly arched clip ending in a sphere. In the manga, the barrel seems to be adorned by a writing, which, however, isn't well discernible. Its most distinctive trait is the nib, which is light, prominent and somehow rounded in appearance, made of the unknown material allowing the pen to use its special ability. The Light Pen makes it possible for the user to write in the air, colors can vary. *Solid Script: Silent: By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, she can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks. *Solid Script: Fire - Lolita extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, and as a basic form of offense. *Solid Script: Guard - Lolita writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. *Solid Script: Hole - Lolita writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *Solid Script: Storm - Lolita writes a word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with explosion, it is powerful enough to send enemies flying. *Solid Script: Oil - Lolita uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air. Extensive amounts of black oil gushes out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy. *Others: Basically any word you can think of that has a solid form can be called but I don’t want to write them all. Stats Basically when it comes to her magic it’s pretty much whatever words she can think to use in the situation. There’s not a lot of range since it’s only as far as she can toss the word, defense and offense are pretty much the same since, again, it’s all about the words she can come up with. She doesn’t have a lot of speed either, just what she can get with herself, though her ability to create the words isn’t lacking as she is rather clever. Since her stats are rather low, she rarely takes difficult jobs on her own unless they are intellectual. Weaknesses She is not physically or magically the most powerful Mage in any of the guilds, or among many of the people she’s met, and for this reason she is not able to take many of the higher paying jobs until she finds someone to go with her. If for some reason she is not able to use her hands and/or body for casting, she can’t cast. Even her most un-intricate cast can’t be called without use of her hand to call forth the script word. When faced with a problem that does not call for intelligence and only needs brute force, Lolita is practically useless. She can defend herself, and is able to throw many of her casts at her enemy, but her true skill lies in her intelligence and quick wit and when these aren’t needed, she is not generally needed. Trivia She really does love everyone... except Koko. Gallery